How Will I Know
by gooddayprincess
Summary: This is a story about how Brittana came to be. Brittany is a new kid and she meets Santana by fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is my first story, so I hope you guys like it! Review me and tell me if you think I should keep writing :D

It was her second week at school and Brittany still couldn't find her way around McKinley High. It was so much bigger than her last school and the people weren't as friendly. Brittany had made the school cheerleading team, known as the cheerios, (weird name right?) and today was the first day of cheerio practice and she was surprisingly very nervous. Which is strange because Brittany's never nervous. Cheer Coach Sylvester is super intimidating, shooting insults everywhere and walking down the hallways like she owns them. Brittany had never been very good at academics or math or English or science or history… well she just wasn't very smart at all but now is her first impression on Coach Sylvester and the rest of the cheerleading to prove herself worthy of the spot on the team. and to have somewhere where she belonged.

Cheerio practice was nearly over and Brittany felt every muscle in her body aching and had the sudden urge to puke, something she'd obviously have to get used to.

The head cheerleader was a very pretty blond named Quinn, she came off sweet and innocent but really she was assertive and honestly kind of scared Brittany. Every time someone did something wrong she'd stop the whole routine and yell at them for at least ten minutes. After hours of cheering and jumping and going over the same routines over and over again cheerio practice finally ended at around five thirty. All the girls emptied out of the locker room and all was quiet so Brittany changed her clothes and packed up her bag and got ready to go, when she heard the sound of a shower running and the most beautiful singing voice she'd thought she'd ever heard in her life.

Brittany froze where she was and snuck over to where the showers were lined up. She didn't want to be creepy or anything but she had to see who this was. There was a pile of clothes next to the shower consisting of a cheerios uniform, some dirty socks and, some undergarments. She heard the singing stop and a shower curtain pulling back and she ducked behind the lockers. Brittany leaned over to see if she could get a glimpse of the girls face and just as she did she saw a gorgeous girl with dark skin and long black hair that reaches down to her back putting on a towel to cover herself up. After a couple of minutes of starring at the girl comb out her hair (which was highly entertaining by the way) Brittany decided she should leave but she just couldn't seem to take her eyes off of the mysterious girl.

A loud ringing sound came out of nowhere and Brittany's stomach dropped when she recognized the sound as her ring tone. She ducked by behind the lockers as quick as she could and pulled out her phone and saw the it was her mom calling, probably wondering where she was since it was already about six o'clock. She declined the call and tried to leave the locker room as fast as possible but just to her luck she slammed into the dark girl she had been watching minutes before. Their eyes locked for a moment but Brittany pulled herself out of it and introduced herself.

"I'm- I'm a-a Brittany." She said her voice shaking, holding out her hand her hand hoping for the obvious Latino to shake it. When she just gave raised an eyebrow and looked at down at her hand Brittany dropped it and flashed the girl another hopeful smile.

"Santana", she replied rolling her eyes," I know who you are. You're the new girl on the cheerios." Brittany just nodded and kept smiling, very nervous.

Santana sighed and held her hand out for Brittany to shake. Brittany looked down at her open hand and hesitating shaking it for a second.

"Come on, I don't bite," Santana said gesturing to her arm. Brittany offered her a smile and shook her hand. Instantly when their skin met each other an electric bolt went straight throughout Brittany's body and she knows Santana felt it too because she jerked her hand away instantly. "Unless you give me a reason to."

Santana walked away and gathered the rest of her belongings in her gym bag and Brittany just stayed and watching her instinctively. Slowly Santana turned around and gave her a questioning glance "Do you always watch people when they get out of the shower and pack up their bags, or am I just special?"

Brittany looked at the ground her face turning bright, a gesture that Santana found to be quite endearing, so she lightened up her normally bitchy attitude on the blond.

"We should hang out sometimes, since you know we're both on the cheerio's and stuff." Santana said, trying to hide the fact that she really wanted to be Brittany's friend. Santana sighed, letting her guard fully down and walked over to Brittany.

"Give me your phone." Santana ordered holding out her hand expectantly giving the best bitch please face she could pull off. Brittany fumbled in her bag for a minute and finally pulled out her phone and handed it to Santana. Santana started scrolling through her phone and typing something.

"Um, what are you doing?" Brittany asked, trying to get a look at what Santana was doing on her phone.

"I'm putting my number into your contacts" Santana rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world and handed Brittany back her phone. "Text me tonight so I can get your number, don't forget, kay?"

Santana picked up her bag and almost walked out the door before she turned and flashed a devious smile at Brittany, "Bye" she said before walking all the way out.

"Bye" Brittany tried to say but she doubted Santana had heard because the door was already half way closed.

Brittany smiled to herself while walking out the main exit of the school and getting to her car.

When she pulled into her driveway and walked inside her house she saw her mom cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie how was your first cheerleading practice?" her mother asked while giving her a quick kiss on the head.

"Good, I guess" she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Santana before she forgot. Not after too long she got a reply from Santana.

_Meet me at my locker before school and I'll show you around a little if you'd like?–Santana_

Brittany smile grew extra wide and she added "I think I've made my first new friend."


	2. Chapter 2

"And this is the science hall where most of the science classrooms are" Santana said gesturing down the hall, "but I'm sure that's obvious.."

Brittany had come to school about half an hour early that morning to meet Santana and since then they had been wondering down the empty halls laughing and talking and Brittany telling her about her old school.

"So, have you made any friends so far at McKinley?" Santana asked glancing over at the smiling blond.

"Not really... I mean besides you" Brittany said unsure "you are my friend, right?"

Santana broke out in laughter, "Of course I'm your friend! I'm closer to you after a day than I'll ever be to Quinn..."

"Quinn? As in the bitchy blond head cheerleader Quinn?" Brittany asked, her eyebrows creased.

"Yes bitchy blond head cheerleader Quinn, but she really isn't a bitch all the time ya know?" She offered "sometimes she's sweet and sorta kind..."

Brittany stopped in her tracks and looked at Santana confused and they both broke into a fit of laughter even though the situation wasn't that funny at all. It was just nice for Santana finally to have a friend who she could make stupid jokes with and felt like she knew everything about her because she'd never had that bond with anybody else, epically Quinn. All Quinn did was make Santana follow her around and tell her about her relationship problems with Finn or Puck or Sam or any of those stupid guys. But with Brittany it was different.

After they calmed down a little bit they kept walking down the halls until they came to a familiar room.

"And this is the Choir room" Santana said peeking inside to see the empty room. She checked her watch and saw there was still ten minutes till class started, so she led Brittany inside.

"Nice and you're in the school choir?" Brittany asked sitting in a chair at the top row.

Santana smiled "Yeah I'm in glee club" she said, still smiling.

Brittany looked at her concerned "What are you smiling at?" she asked jokingly.

"That's just always where I sit everyday in glee club." Santana said, a blush creeping up her neck.

Brittany got silent, "Oh, sorry?" she asked not sure what to say.

Santana laughed "No it's fine I just think that's kinda funny." Brittany joined in laughing with her. "but great minds do think alike." Santana said climbing over the chairs to join Brittany.

They stopped laughing and just sort of started at each other in silence, not an awkward silence but a rather comfortable silence, and Santana saw the most beautiful blue eyes she ever seen in her life and those perfectly shaped light pink lips that were coming closer and closer...

Suddenly the school bell rang and Santana stood up quickly and breaking their eye contact. "We should go, class starts in a couple of minutes" she said stepping down from the risers and walking out not even waiting for Brittany.

"Wait! Santana! Wait!" Brittany yelled till she finally caught up with her grabbing the Latinos hand but Santana jerked it away with way more force than she wanted to come across.

"I'm- I'm sorry" Santana stuttered, "but I got to go I can't be late to class again. See you at Cheerio practice." she said while walking away from the blond.

Brittany stood in the middle of all the students rushing to class dumbfounded, _did I do something wrong?_ She thought to herself, _Oh, well. I'll ask her about it later.__  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the positive feedback! Review the story, it makes me oh so happy :D

The next few weeks went by and Santana and Brittany were inseparable and everyone at school had noticed.

Between every class Brittany waited for Santana at her locker and they would walk to class together holding pinkies. They never were spotted without each other. Every Friday night they also had a sleepover that had now become a tradition and Santana felt her self becoming more and more distance from Quinn.

Instead of riding home from Cheerio practice with Quinn, she went with Brittany, instead of sharing clothes with Quinn, she shared them with Brittany, instead of Quinn knowing all her secrets, Brittany did. Of course they still hung out with the blond but they enjoyed their one on one time with each other better.

The first night Brittany invited Santana over to spend the night, Santana didn't know if she should accept or not. Friday had always been her and Quinn's thing but instead she accepted the offer right away.

But shit went down that night at Brittany's. Santana and Brittany poured their hearts out to each other. But it all started outside in Brittany's pool while having a little night swim.

"No! Stop it! Stop it!" Santana fought to say between chuckles while Brittany splashed her fiercely with water. "Ok you know what? Enough is enough!" she yelled jumping on top of Brittany.

They were both doubled over in laughter inside the small swimming pool trying to catch their breath.

"Crap, I wasn't going to get my hair wet but now look what you've done" Santana giggled gesturing to her dripping hair, "I hate you so much" Santana said jokingly.

Brittany suddenly stopped snickering and looked at Santana confused. "You hate me?" she asked being completely serious but hurt at the same time.

Santana looked at her and gasped in realization, "No! Hell no!" Santana said smiling at the blond, trying to cheer her up, but it didn't work so she added"I could never hate you! I mean come on your adorable!" Santana said pulling her into a hug, "I love you, Britt." she whispered after a moment.

Brittany pulled back from the embrace and stared at Santana wondering if she'd heard her right.

"Did you just say you love me? And did you call me 'Britt'?" Brittany questioned looking extremely confused. Santana turned bright red instantly and looked away quickly.

"I'm so fucking sorry Brittany I didn't mean it. It's just I was caught up in the moment and I could never fucking do that to you and I'm so sorry I've just never really had a friend like you before and I already feel so close to you so it just sort of happened and it's all my fau-" Brittany cut her off by giving her a breath taking a hug. Santana stood there confused but finally understood what was happening so she hugged her back and brittany gave a squeeze.

They stood like that for a while. Both soaking wet, just enjoying each others company.

After what felt too soon Brittany pulled back and held Santana at arms length and just took in the brown-eyed girl that stood before her. And before Santana knew what was actually happening Brittany slowly leaned in, giving Santana enough time to protest, and planted a kiss on Santana's lips. It wasn't rough or hard, like most the kisses Santana had received, but soft and innocent.

Brittany pulled back and watched Santana's eyes flutter open. "We should probably go inside, it's getting kinda cold and we're both only in bikini's." Brittany offered.

Santana was at a loss for words. All she could do was nod her head in response and grab the blonds hand when she held it out to her. _What had just happened? Had Brittany really just kissed me? And on the lips? I mean I know girls do this sometimes but normally it's more of a middle school thing, but I had actually sort of liked it? I think? Wait, was Brittany a lesbian or something?_ These and many more were the thoughts circulating in Santana's mind that night but neither of them talked of the kiss again that night.

After they had both gotten in their pajamas, Brittany and Santana lied on Brittany's bed and talked. They just talked. About everything. They told each other everything.

"I helped Quinn's boyfriend cheat on her one time" Santana said with a devious smile.

"Omigosh San! You are so bad!" Brittany laughed " sometimes when I'm on my period I wear a diaper."

"I think that's the worst secret I've ever heard in my life." Santana said poking Brittany jokingly.

"Fine, fine. I lost my virginity to a boy who was 4 years younger than me." Brittany said between giggles.

"Ew. How old wear you?" Santana asked very interested in the answer.

"Um 15 maybe?" Brittany said.

"Ew Britt, that's just gross." Santana said wrinkling her nose.

"Well you asked for it. Now you tell me something about yourself."

Santana rolled over in Brittany's bed thinking of what to say. "When I'm stressed out I go out on long walks when it's dark out to try and calm myself." Santana said wondering if that'll please Brittany.

"Really? That's so... Cute." Brittany said at a loss for words.

"You think that's cute?" Santana said laughing harshly. "Not really how I'd describe it..."

They both laid still on Brittany's bed staring at the flower wallpaper when Brittany shot up.

"I have an idea." she declared getting out of the bed and walking across the room to pull on some shoes.

"What's your idea?" Santana asked, when Brittany threw her shoes at her and Santana caught them in a swift motion, quickly pulling then onto her feet.

Brittany walked out of the room and ran down the stairs while answering Santana "Well it's dark outside an it's not too hot or not too cold so I thought that maybe just if you wanted-"

"Still not hearing an answer." Santana called catching up to Brittany once she had walked out the front door.

"Let's go on a walk." Brittany said, proud of her idea.

"I'm just wearing a tank top and shorts with little frogs on them. What if someone sees us?" Santana said looking around the neighborhood.

"It's 2:45 a.m., I don't think anybody else is going for a late night stroll." she said. She smiled at Santana who still didn't look convinced. "Come on!" she said rolling her eyes and reaching out for Santana's hand.

Hand in hand they walked into the middle of the street and walked down the road for god knows how long until they came across an elementary school. It was an old looking school made with worn out bricks, a soccer field that's now practically mud and a rusted over playground.

Santana smiled at it as if remembering memories and Brittany caught sight of how the moon hit Santana's skin just right at that moment and smile at her.

"Got memories here, huh?" Brittany asked stopping them in the middle of the road.

"Ya, I guess so." Santana smiled at the playground. She Suddenly ran towards it dragging Brittany behind her until they were at the swing set.

They swung for a while on those swings but never let go of each others hand. Brittany scraped her feet on the ground to stop her swing, forcing Santana's to stop too.

"Look at the moon." Brittany said pointing up to the sky. Then she ran back over to the street and laid in the middle of the road, staring at the moon and the stars in the sky.

Santana smiled at her friends childish enthusiasm but walked over to join her friend on the road. When Santana lied down Brittany grabbed her hand. It didn't startle her or surprise her it felt extremely natural for the two girls to be lying in the middle of the road holding hands and starting at the night sky.

"Promise me." Brittany said.

"Promise you what Britt?" Santana asked glancing at her friend.

"Promise me you'll keep my secrets. Promise me we'll always be friends no matter the gossip or rumors. Promise me to never let boys ruin us. Promise me that we'll both do something big when we grow up. Promise me you'll be by my side when I give birth or to be my maid of honor at my wedding. Promise me to be my best friend forever." Brittany said still staring straightforward at the sky.

A silent tear slid down Santana's cheek. But she didn't bother wiping it away.

She turned towards Brittany and said, "I promise you all those things, Brittany, and so many more." she said and she meant it.

"I love you too" was all Brittany said in reply. And it was all she needed to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading my story! I hope you guys like it and keep on reviewing :D

"Gooooood morning, Santana!" Brittany said bounding to Santana's locker that morning.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Santana asked pulling her books out of her locker. Normally people with overly happy attitudes in the morning made her wanna punch someone in the face but with Brittany is was different. It made her love the girl all the more.

"Well, I got back my history test this morning and guess what I got?" Brittany asked jumping up and down.

"Uh, I don't know? An A?" Santana asked not putting forth much effort.

"God no. What do I look? George Washington?" Brittany asked in a sarcastic tone. Santana laughed, she had realized she would just have to ignore it when Brittany made strange comments like that but honestly it just made her even more endearing. "No I got a..." Brittany turned around her test to show a C- drawn in red at the top.

Santana did her best to keep a straight face. "Good job, Britt Britt" she held out her pinkie and Brittany immediately complied.

"Oh! And guess what?" Brittany asked stopping them in the middle of the hallway.

"What?" Santana asked growing impatient. She had already been tardy 3 times one more and she gets a detention, Brittany's Lord Tubbington stories can wait.

"I..." Brittany said as if she was leading up something good, "am joining glee club!" she grabbed both of Santana hands and jumped up and down till she realized Santana was joining in. "I'm smiling, why aren't you smiling? Are you not happy? I joined so we could spend more time together you know? It'll be fun."

Santana had never really thought about Brittany joining glee club, it always seemed just not her kind of thing. "Are you sure you wanna join? I mean... Can you even sing?" Santana asked not trying to be rude.

"Of course I can sing! I mean I grew practically embodying Britney Spears and I used to take dance so I could help with the choreography... Be happy San." Brittany said while pulling up the sides of Santana's mouth in a smiley face.

"I am happy Britt. I mean, my best friend joining glee? It'll be perfect." Santana said. They said their goodbyes and now that Santana thought about Brittany sort of does fit in with the rest of the outcasts in that club.

The next day in glee rehearsal Santana brought Brittany in for the first time. Strange enough Brittany fit right in.

"Everyone this is Brittany." Santana said gesturing to the perky blond. She waved hello at everyone and they waved back. "Brittany this hobbit, Frankenteen, lady face, Asians, Aretha, Trouty Mouth, Puck, you know Quinn, and wheels." Santana said pointing to each as she said their nicknames.

Brittany looked helplessly confuse but she nodded anyway, "Well nice to meet you all!"

She sat in the top row with Santana and the whole time Brittany was leaning on Santana and their pinkies were locked together.

Santana could definitely get used to this.

After school had ended Brittany and Santana were standing at Santana's locker when Puck dropped by.

"Hey Lopez!" he shouted. Santana rolled her eyes he knew she hated it when he called her that.

"What do you want Puckerman?" Santana asked with a harsh tone. She didn't have time for his sexual jokes right now.

"Relax. The Puckster's just come to congratulate you on being invited to my annual Glee kick off party tomorrow night." Puck said as if it were some great honor.

Santana rolled her eyes and sighed, she glanced at Brittany who was nodding her head furiously. "Fine we'll go to your lame party with the rest of those mouth breathers."

"Awesome. And don't forget to invite your friend." Puck said winking at Brittany, who giggled in response.

Santana felt a ping of jealousy in her stomach.

"Ok Puck get lost." She said turning into an instant bitch. Once a moment passed and he didn't move she added "Now."

"Yay! I'm so excited my first party of the year!" Brittany said grabbing Santana's arm and they ran out of the building together and into Santana's car.

Once in the car Brittany turned up the radio and rolled down the windows. She sang along to the music louder than necessary and used funny hand motions that made Santana laugh every time.

Once they got to Brittany's house Santana screeched her car to a stop and she turned down the music.

"See ya later." Santana said blowing Brittany a kiss. She jumped out of the car and walked around to Santana's window and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Text you later." she said and skipped away. But halfway to her front door she turned around and yelled "I love you San!" at Santana.

"I love you too B!" Santana shouted back as Brittany walked through her front door.

It had sort of became a regular thing for them to say that now. And Santana liked it that way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the feedback on the story! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but thanks for your patience! I love it when you guys review me! It makes me feel special and don't you want me to feel special? ;) So review and tell me what you think so far!

"Today I wanted to start brainstorming ideas for sectionals!" said Mr. Shue as he walked into the clasroom.

The whole class all cheered and clapped in response. But Santana just rolled her eyes and leaned towards Brittany and whispered "Sectionals is gonna be a breeze, regionals sorta hard and nationals we get our asses kicked. It's like a routine thing."

Brittany giggled and whispered in response "We're still going to the party right?"

Santana sighed replied "I just don't think you're ready for a party..." she whispered obviously lying. "Fine, I just don't wanna go." she shrugged and Brittany put on the cutest puppy dog eyes ever and Santana's heart sank_, Maybe this party won't be like the last Rachel Berry house party disaster.__  
_  
"But..." Brittany instantly cheered up "I do need somewhere to wear my new outfit."

"Yes!" she whispered "I'm so happy! I love you! I love you! I love you!"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Blech, whatever."

"Oh come on you know you love me." the blond said in and adorable voice.

"I do." Santana said. And with that Brittany put her head in Santana's lap and slept throughout the rest of Mr. Shue's boring speech.

Later that night Brittany and Santana were in Santana's room getting ready to go the party.

"Should I wear these.." Brittany said strutting out in Santana's gold wedges "or these." she ran back to her closet and put on some bright sneakers.

"Those definitely." Santana said nodding. "You know there's still time to back out of this party. We could stay here. Get our cuddle on." Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's bare waist. All she was wearing is a lacy bra and blue jean shorts.

"San... We can't. We have to go we told Puck we would." Brittany said brushing a hair from Santana's face and smiling softly. She leaned down and gave Santana a kiss on the lips. It was sweet and quick but it made Santana's knees wobbly and her heart melt.

"Fine we'll go." Santana said but realizing what she'd said instantly added, "but when I say leave, we leave, got it?" Brittany nodded furiously and jumped into Santana for a giant hug making them both fall backwards and onto Santana's bed. Doubled over laughter, Santana gets up and tells Brittany it's time to go. Brittany throws on a shirt and they head to the party.

Once they got to the front door they were greeted by a very drunk Puck.

"Hellllllllllllo party people!" he spat into Brittany and Santana's face.

"Wow Puck already slurring your words and it's only 7:30, must be a new record." Santana said pushing past Puck with Brittany towing behind her.

When they opened the door to the basement they could already hear the loud music playing and the hysterical laughter and Santana prayed it wasn't going to be like the last party.

Right when they reached the end of the stairs Quinn offered them a drink, Brittany happily accepted one but Santana turned it down, _I guess I'm the designated driver tonight_, Santana thought.

Since Santana wasn't really in the mood for partying, which was rare, she sat on the couch and watched everyone else. It was rather entertaining actually. Like watching Rachel trying to give Puck a lap dance by practically humping his leg and Kurt and Blaine sitting in the corner pretty much making out the entire time. Expect for when Finn and Brittany almost started making out, then Santana had to step in and go all Lima Heights on that boys ass.

"Hey you guys! I have an amazing idea!" Rachel shouted, and Santana had a pretty good idea of what it was, "LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

The glee club agreed and they all arranged themselves in what Santana was guessing was supposed to be a circle but looked more like a retarded square.

"I'll start!" Mercedes said raising her hand and spinning the empty beer bottle. It slowly came to a stop on Tina and everybody whooped and hollered. Mercedes shrugged and her and Tina made out for a good few moments until Mike broke them apart.

"Ok ok! Me next!" Rachel shouted and spun the bottle. It spun for a while but eventually landed on Puck. They both leaned in and made out for a while until puck fell on top of Berry and everyone just ignored them.

"I'll go next!" Brittany offered and everyone cheered her on as she spun the bottle. Santana's heart was beating fast while the bottle was spinning around in circles, hoping it wouldn't land on anyone bad, until it came to a slow stop on Artie...

_Well I guess he isn't that bad_, Santana thought as they leaned in and started kissing. It started off like a normal kiss but pretty soon it seemed like they were both getting into it and Santana's faced burned.

"Ok y'all can stop now!" Santana shouted from impatience. When neither of them made the move to stop, out of fury Santana got up grabbed her purse and keys and grabbed Brittany's hand pulling her up the stairs.

"We have to go, curfew! Sorry!" Santana yelled over her shoulder at the confused people. When they got out the front door and into Santana's car Brittany finally found the breath to talk.

"Why are we leaving so early?" she asked innocently. Thinking if what to say she said the first thing she could think of.

"Watching Berry and Puck get it on made me wanna puke." she said pulling out of the driveway, but Brittany being her best friend, could tell she was lying.

"Oh I know why you wanted to leave." Brittany said feeling smart, even though we know she's not the brightest. "Artie wasn't a better kisser than you anyway."

A blush burned Santana's face and she didn't know what to say so they didn't talk until they pulled back into Santana's driveway.

"San, don't be mad at me. It was just a game, you will always be my favorite person to kiss." Brittany said putting her hand on Santana's bare thigh which sent a shiver up her spine.

"I'm not. And you'll always be my favorite person to kiss." she looked at Brittany and smiled and Brittany held out her arms for a hug so Santana leaned over the middle compartment to give her a hug. When they pulled back Brittany immediately pulled her back in for a kiss. Than had kissed a lot ever since the pool incident but this Felt different, the kiss was full of wanting and needing. Both of the girls wanted each other and they both needed each other.

Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana's neck for a while, marking Santana as hers, but soon attached their lips again but Santana pulled back.

"I think we should go up to my room." Santana said softly in between breaths. Brittany winked and hopped out of the car grabbing Santana's hand and they both bolted up to Santana's room.


End file.
